LAS CINCO MEJORES FORMAS PARA HACER SUFRIR A KIKYO
by midori-sama-suing
Summary: Asi como dice el titulo las mejores 5 formas para matar... ejem, digo hacer sufrir a kikyou.mst. ones shot. lima. mi primer fic kagome inuyasha disfrutenlo y leanlo entero


_LAS CINCO MEJORES FORMAS PARA HACER SUFRIR A KIKYOU _ POR: MY... BY SELF 

NUMERO 5°: **DECIRLE LA HORRIBLE PERSONA QUE ES: **

Como todos sabemos el maltrato psicológico siempre ha sido una gran opción, sobre todo en el caso de que el amor de tu vida prefiera estar con una niña "mas joven que tu" y en todo caso mas "nudista" y deje ver mas de lo que el halla estado habituado a ver en ti.

Kikyou: ¿qué dices? ¿hacerme sufrir a mi? ¿y que quieres decir con "nudista"?... ¿inuyasha?

Inuyasha: ¿qué? Porque me pones en esta posición, yo no he hecho nada... 

Miroku: ¿indecente inuyasha? ¿por favor dime que esos pequeños ruidos que se escuchan no son...

Inuyasha: MIROKU!

Kikyou: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha : por favor Kikyou lo que diga Miroku no es verdad, tu sabes que no se puede confiar en un pervertido

Miroku: pero en el test de embar...

Inuyasha : EMBARGO de propiedad... si, eso

Midori : si se supone que estamos quinientos años en el pasado ¿por qué conocen los test de embar...

Inuyasha : embargo de propiedad – desapretando nerviosamente el traje - ¿es mi idea o esta haciendo un poco de calor?

Kagome : inuyasha, realmente me dejaste agotada ano... ¿qué esta haciendo Kikyou?

Inuyasha: NOOO, Kagome ¿no te pudiste quedar descansando en la habita... COSINA donde estabamos co, ci, nan, do

Kagome: ¿cocinando? Pero si nosotros dos estabamos... haaa... co, ci, nan, do

Kikyou: INUYASHA ¿con que con esta moneda me pagas el hecho de que yo haya salvado tu alma he intentar permanecer a tu lado siempre – Kikyou empieza a llorar – si tu sabes cuanto te amo

Inuyasha : pero Kikyou...

Bueno, eso era en general lo del maltrato psicológico, espero que les halla servido para ponerlo en practica, pero recuerden una cosa... TEN A MANO UN TEST DE EMBARAZO.

NUMERO 4°: **RETARLA A UN DUELO CON LA PERSONA QUE MAS ODIA (O POR LO MENOS LA SEGUNDA) **

Nada mejor que retarla junto alguien de la misma habilidad, joven, bonita, inteligente, moderna, coqueta, amistosa, sociable, graciosa, y por sobre todo que le halla "bajado" a su novio.

Habiendo puesto a inuyasha como motivación para la pelea solo basta ponerse un traje play boy y pelear.

Kikyou: ¿por qué me quieres hacer sufrir? ¿te he hecho algo malo alguna vez en tu vida?

Midori: a mi no, talvez a algún antepasado mío pero, si hago uno así de Kagome nadie lo leería... ¿acaso no entiendes que nadie lee fic tuyos y de inuyasha?

Kagome. ¿vamos a pelear a o no?

Inuyasha. Mjmjm mjmjmj mj mj mjmjmj

Kikyou: esto es conmigo, no tenias por que amarrar a inuyasha, ni taparle la boca

Sango: ¿alguna ha visto a Miroku?

Kagome: no ¿por qué?

Kikyou: eso no importa... tenemos una pelea pendiente pequeña zorra

Kagome: vamos a ver quien es la zorra ahora... por tu culpa paso todo esto, tu sedujiste a onigumo y como en no podía mover le hiciste cosas indescriptibles y cuando lo dejaste provocaste su sed de venganza

Kikyou: cállate perra lujuriosa acaso crees que no se lo que le haces a inuyasha mientras están en luna nueva... te aprovechas que se debilita

Kagome: ja, ja, ja, pregúntale... ¿si acaso no lo disfruta?

Inuyasha: mjmjmj Mjmjm mj mjmjmj Mjmjm mm mj

Kagome: ¿qué dices? ¿qué quieres que llegue luna nueva pronto?

Midori: alto, alto, alto, se supone que esto no era así, en ningún lugar decía pelea verbal... se supone que se sacarían los ojos

Miroku: ¿si, donde esta el barro? ¿y el bikini?

Esto se salió de control, pero todo esta claro, y bien como dijo Miroku anteriormente... tiene que ser en barro y semi desnudo, pero que no se te pase: AMARRA LA MOTIVACION, Y SI ES NECESARIO TÁPALE LA BOCA

NUMERO 3° **VIOLAR A INUYASHA**

Para algunos es muy fácil decir "que fácil es violar a inuyasha" y SI lo es... sobre todo como en un sentido literal, es un PERRO... pero la cosa se facilita mucho mas si se le paga a alguien

Midori: vamos naraku, te toca hacer lo tuyo

Inuyasha: NARAKU

Kagome: oye, esto no estaba en el libreto ¿qué mierda esta pasando?

Kikyou: si, por mucho que odie a Kagome, estoy dispuesta a unir fuerzas con ella para no permitir que le toquen un pelo a inuyasha

Midori: kagura... a lo tuyo

Kagura: como diga... cualquier cosa por salir en un fic

Kagome – Kikyou : ¿qué me vas a hacer?

Kagura: nada como lo que le hará naraku a inuyasha – kagura las amarro a ambas

Kagome – Kikyou: NOOO

Sango: déjeme, excelencia por favor que no ve que es "VIOLAR A INUYASHA"

Miroku: si, pero yo quiero VIOLAR A SANGO

Sango: si, pero ojalá supiera cuanto quiero yo VIOLAR A MIROKU - murmuro sango

Miroku: ¿que dijiste?... no, no hace falta de que me lo repitas

Sango: Miroku... no, aquí no por favor

Miroku: entonces ¿dónde?...

Midori: basta, luego haré un lemon de ustedes dos, por favor muestren respeto y lárguense a un motel

Miroku. Excelente idea

Sango: ...

Midori: bien naraku a lo suyo

Naraku: bien inuyasha ahora te toca... ¿inuyasha?

Kagura: o no ha huido

Miroku: ¿sango?... también sango

Midori: demonios... esto no puede ser peor, es mi primer fic Kagome inuyasha y todo se sale de control, ¿no podías violar a sango en otro lado Miroku? ¿ o por lo menos dormirla antes de hacerlo?

Miroku: si, será para la próxima – haciendo círculos en la tierra - ¿y tu quieres?

Midori: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... profanador de puta madre

Inuyasha: DÉJALA, ES UNA NIÑA PERVERTIDO

Miroku – Midori – kagura – naraku – Kagome – Kikyou : INUYASHA

Inuyasha: glup...

Y ustedes saben lo demás... imagínenlo bueno, pero para poder efectuar esto no se olvidan tres cosas: QUE LO VIOLEN EN FRENTE DE SUS OJOS, QUE EL ESTE AMARRADO, QUE SEA ALGUIEN DEL MISMO SEXO

NUMERO 2° **SADISMO**

Una muy buena forma de hacer sufrir a alguien es ser sádico... teniendo en cuenta pedirle prestadas las herramientas a tu amigo JACK EL DESTRIPADOR y por si fuera poco llámame a mi teléfono y te presto.

Kikyou: nuevamente te pregunto ¿por qué me quieres hacer sufrir?

Midori: ¿por qué no?

Kikyou: ¿acaso tanto odio hay en tu corazón?

Midori: bla, bla, bla

Kikyou: por favor, se que podemos arreglar esto

Kagome: ni lo digas... ¿Midori?

Midori: si, a lo suyo

Kagome: si, a lo nuestro – saca un tenedor – kagura toma, córtale lentamente los dedos pulgares

Kagura: ¿con un tenedor? Será un placer

Kikyou: inuyasha has que se detenga

Inuyasha: Kagome, por favor tu no eres así

Kagome: eso crees – saca un cuchillo y le corta un poco la mano hasta que sangre

Inuyasha: ¿Kagome que haces?

Kagome: quiero jugar – se pone un traje muy ajustado de enfermera – al doctor

Inuyasha: que sexi... ejem, digo... Kagome por favor para

Kagome: ¿qué acaso no quieres jugar al doctor?

Kikyou: inuyasha, di que no por favor, recuerda que yo te amo, que perdí la vida por ti

Kagome: no la escuches... córtenle la lengua

Inuyasha: PERO Kagome

Kagome: decide jugar al doctor conmigo o la vida de Kikyou

Inuyasha: ... por favor enfermera me duele TODO

Kagome: con que todo he... entonces

Inuyasha: ¿entonces que?

Kagome: a la camilla

Kikyou: alto... tu no puedes hacer eso, Midori... este fic no tiene advertencia lemon, solo lima y eso es indecente y asqueroso...

Kagome: no ordene que le cortaran la lengua

Midori: tiene razón este fic no es lemon... zorry

Bueno, siempre tienes que tener a mano un cuchillo por si es muy difícil cortar algo... y una sierra por si acaso, pero nunca olvides: SI QUIERES ALGO BUENO HASLO TU MISMO

NUMERO 1° **TODO LO ANTERIOR**

Explicaciones sobran

FIN... ¿FIN?... QUE MIERDA DE FIN 

A/N: SI TIENES ALGUNA MEJOR FORMA DE MATAR A KIKYOU LLAMA AL 666 666 NO, ERA BROMA, NO LLAMES, NO E3N SERIO NO LLAMES O TE IRA MUY, MUY, MUY, PERO MUY MAL... JEJEJE.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC


End file.
